Love N Sex in Hydrobase
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: My first adult themed fanfic. This fic is set Mature for what is coming later. 18 years old and older please! Comments welcome, make it constructive please. OCs in this fic are copyrighted to me. Do not use them without my express permission.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine it, one moment all your senses – touch, smell, taste, hearing, sight – didn't exist and the next moment all of them at once surge into your consciousness. That is the best way I can describe coming online for that first moment of consciousness that a Cybertronian comes to life. Things are a bit confusing at first. Optics adjust to the light coming into them, hearing adjusting to the sound around you, the feel of the table under you, the smell of medical bay, even the taste of residual energon in your mouth that was put there by those that activated you. Once you get past those sensations, there are movements that those around the table insist you do before they even let you sit up. Then there's the accessing your programs too. Around me I can hear others speaking similarly to other forms that I can only presume are newly activated Cybertronians. For me though, this process of movement, doctors hanging around telling me what to move, accessing programs and all that is old hat. I've been through it once before, back on Cybertron.

I wonder aloud, "How long has it been?"

Ratchet steps over, barely recognizable to me in his new form, but that chevron on his helmet and that voice tells me exactly who he is, "Too long. Somebody forgot where they put your spark let alone your neural net."

There is an indignant, but also recognizable, voice in answer to that accusation, "I didn't forget, just took this long to find them."

I just smile, "Yeah, right, Wheeljack." Moving my head around in ordered fashion.

I can hear tapping on a data pad behind me, a mumbled, "Cervical rotation checks. You may sit up slowly please." Comes from the youngest of the medical staff, First Aid, who sounds older and more mature to me.

I do as ordered, taking a moment to look around. As I noted before, others were around other tables around other forms. I recognize their orders to be more like when I first came online.

"Slowly sing around so the lower legs hang off the table." First Aid says, "Then raise…"

And on it goes. Eventually I'm allowed to stand, to take steps around the table. By that time, the newbies are just sitting up themselves. The two tone blue mech has a wide chest with a lot of glass and speakers in his lower legs. My programming tells me it is an Earth form called a dual cassette radio player. Next to a table on his right I see four smaller forms, it takes me a little while but my Earth forms recognition programming pops up: horse, fox, ostrich, and bear. Their designs made to fold in such a way they take on a cassette tape shape.

"A tape guardian?" I ask First Aid.

He nods, "Blaster needs help with Soundwave and his boys."

Made sense to me. Off to my left was a bright orange and yellow femme. By her lower legs and torso I could tell she was some sort of hatchback car. Beyond her is another femme, two tone brown, grumbling quite vocally about the repair mechs touching her. That niggled in my neural net as being a bit odd. New life wouldn't have opinions like that. So I ask First Aid, "Am I the only one that's not newly created?"

Firs Aid nods, "You are, Shark. You check out. Ironhide will talk with you and get you set up with a room and all."

That just made me grin, "I'll do that."

Heading out of the door, I pause a moment to look at those that awoke with me. It'll be a year at least before they see serious stuff, I cannot help but feel just a hint jealous.

Ironhide was a sight to see, again I barely recognized him. These new Earth forms everyone has is giving my new recognition program issues. He catches me up to speed on what happened after the crash on Earth. I feel so much older after we was done, even if my memories were that of a mech a few hundred years old. The shocker of how much time had passed, how long it took to find my spark and neural net, plus a locating a couple of suitable Earth forms to kit bash together. I almost wondered why they had bothered. I never really had the best relationship with the old timers. Mostly cuz I acted a bit like a Con with how I operated back home. But I had proved myself invaluable more times than they probably wanted to admit. Ironhide shook my hand, gave me a card key to my room and showed me to the door. On the other side were all the newbies.

"Ah good timing." Ironhide drawled, "This here is Shark, he woke up with you all." a pause before he continued, "So I need your names so I can get you all situated."

Being curious, I stuck around to learn their names. The orange and yellow femme spoke, "I am Tracer," gesturing to the blue mech, "That's Bebop. His cassettes are Austera," pointing to the horse, "Struthia." the ostrich nods, "Ursa Thylar," a growl from the bear, "and Vixica." obviously the fox, "Lastly is Barracuda."

Ironhide peers at the data pad, "Hmm… oh!" he grins, "Yes, says here Barracuda and Ursa Thylar will be doing underwater detail once you all are adjusted." a significant look at me, "Guess you got yourself a couple dive buddies."

Barracuda looked affronted, "I am not his buddy."

"Good, cuz I work best alone." I snip, then I got out of there, I've a room to find and possibly decorate.

Time passes, as it has a knack for doing, rather quickly. A day, a week, a month, then a year. It's the year mark that kicks things off here. First, the rookies I woke up with are cleared for real battle action. Second, it's really hard for rookies to nail down what's going on in regards to the femmes. Four cassettes and two humanoid femmes in their first year of cyber estress are just a bit moody and you don't smell them. Nope, smelling that will take a couple more years and those years come and go without much incident. The year when Hydrobase was finished and the rookies, including myself, got assigned there with another rookie group that happened to be a combiner gestalt that just came online the year before. I found it a hint ironic that Bebop and I were the only mechs in the base. But it made some sort of logical sense. Asking us two to go away a week was easier than 11 femmes locking themselves in their rooms when cyber estress time came around.

Another year passes and the group of us are jelled pretty well – except for Barracuda who flat out won't get along with me or Bebop cuz we are mechs. The commander of Hydrobase took us aside before sending Bebop and I off for the week. Explained why she thought Barracuda had mech issues. Now I don't believe she is right that being a junkyard car left to rot by uncaring male humans and all that had anything to do with such an attitude. I suspect it is a program glitch that will either work itself out or get worse. By Primus I hope it doesn't get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Year five, we add three mechs and another femme to the crew. One of the mechs is Smokescreen, who I like just fine. Tracer, well she likes him – a lot. I seen how they stand and talk. The hand holding. I am so jealous I'm glad my optics are already green. The others don't seem to see it, but me, I do. I know something is up. So when that time of year rolls around and the Commander gets us mechs together to give us our mission for a week.

"Commander, I wish permission to stay." Smokescreen says.

"Do I need to tell you why you must go?" the commander asks.

"A moment alone, Commander?" replies Smokescreen.

I can't say I was surprised, cuz I saw that he and Tracer were so utterly in love that it made sense. So when the Commander sent us off sans Smokescreen, it was up to me to the rest succinctly, "Spark bond is gonna happen if he's not careful."

"Bow chicka wow wow." laughs Depth, he was the resident alien life form along with his friends Shadow and Magmorta.

"You are so vile sometimes." Shadow grumps at his friend.

"I think it's romantic and sweet." Magmorta pipes up, she had decided to come with us mechs as she wasn't in estress. In fact I don't think her kind even has it.

To which I retort, "Let's see you say that when the Commander does that ridiculous 'kiss a stranger' thing this Valentines."

"Ooohh tell me more." Depth leers.

"Fine." I sigh.

Truly I think the Commander meant well. But sitting here, secured to a chair so I cannot move, my optics and audios momentarily shut down, I just got that gut feeling I'm going to do sit and no more.

'Kiss a stranger' was simple enough. The femmes are each in a room with a locked door. They are all told which mech is sitting in the dark all bound up, unable to see or hear. Each one gets 90 seconds to exit their room, approach, kiss, and get back inside their rom. No touching was allowed. I can do the math really easily. 12 femmes means I'm sitting here 1080 seconds or 18 minutes of pure boredom. So I sit, wait, idly planning what I'm going to do later on that day. Really not expecting a thing to happen.

Until it does.

So soft and hesitant – I thought maybe my mind was playing tricks. But the continued pressure, soft as it was, upon my lips, tell me it is not a trick. A femme is kissing me? Seriously? Holy frag! I count the seconds now, not daring to respond and scare her off. Ten seconds later she's gone and I am licking my lips to get a trace of taste. I grinned at the thought of my triple changer brothers' reaction to the news that they couldn't tease me about not being kissed. Lost in how each would react, the firm press of lips catches me off guard. Whoever this was certainly was being quite assured of herself as she kissed me a full 30 seconds before she was gone. I licked my lips again, taking in the taste that remained. Really it was this second taste that explained what my bothers had meant concerning taste for us Cybertronians. It wasn't just limited to energon, but could give you an idea of how much a kisser liked you. Not just the taste, but how the kiss went too. Analyzing kiss one and comparing it to kiss two occupied me so much that some minutes passed. Then a full on open mouthed kiss complete with tongue makes me groan. Whoever this femme is she was not messing around. I'm just taking it in, learning from it. Minute later she is gone. I'll spend the rest of the day comparing tastes, replaying in my mind the differences in pressure and length of each kiss. Analyzing the true intents behind each kiss.

When the day is done and I can get to my room, only then do I fully realize how I was affected. My brothers told me to be careful about over thinking any intimate experience. I should have listened. Sitting on my recharge berth, I can feel the pressure against my codpiece. I have my brothers to thank for the quick visual lesson in dealing with a codpiece, not to mention what was under it. So as I remove my codpiece and watch my shaft rise up, I recall the day I got that lesson.

I knock on the door – once, twice, and again. No answer. Yet I could hear voices inside. I just let myself in, as the door closes the reason why no one answered becomes apparent. I wasn't sure what the positioning of the three of them meant at the time, but they certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. I don't think they notice me as I stand here transfixed. Broadside is on his back doing something to Sandstorm that I couldn't quite see. Straddled over Broadsides' legs is Springer, who removes the mechs' codpiece. Springers' shaft is fully out as he strokes the rising shaft of Broadside. Sandstorm has this look of bliss on his face, his optics are powered down. There is some sort of sound that sounds like licking or sucking, maybe even both. I very carefully tap the door back open and get out of there. If my brothers knew of their audience, they never said later.

So here I am stroking my own shaft to deal with that situation caused by over thinking being kissed. I find it odd at first, they slowly enjoyment and pleasure kick in. Then a knock comes at the door. Great. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Depth and Shadow, just wanna do some comparisons on who got kissed most." Depth pipes up.

"So can we come in?" Shadow asks.

"Answer is three and no." I reply.

There's a laugh from Depth, "Right. Later then."

"Lucky!" Shadow chips in.

I continue with what I'm doing, exploring what part of my shaft reacts better and with what pressure. Takes not too long to get a surge so that I can retract my shaft safely.

A mission comes up just after the kissing day that takes Smokescreen and Barracuda along with Bots from other bases away. Tracer seems upset but accepting that Smokescreen is leaving. But he assures her he'll be back. A day passes. A week. Two weeks. Then on the third week I happen to pass by Tracers room where I can hear audible sobbing. I stop and go back to knock at the door.

"Tracer? Wanna talk? You sound really upset." I say.

A little time passes and then the door opens, on the other side Tracer is wiping a tear from her cheek. "Come in, Shark." her voice soft and a bit hoarse.

So I do enter, asking, "So what's going on that has you leaking lubricant from your optics?"

She sits on her recharge berth, tears flowing slowly from the corner of her optics, "I think they are dead."

"The mission team?" I asks, she nods, "Okay, why you think this?"

Such touches her hand to her chest, "I cannot feel him." The look I give her must have clue her in as she offers further, "We are spark bonded Shark."

I stare at her, not surprised, just in awe. "Maybe they are too far away or he's asleep or unconscious." I suggest.

"No, it cannot be the latter, perhaps the former. Still, it is disconcerting not to feel him." she tells me.

I lean over to give her a hug, "He'll be fine, just give it time."

She smiles, "Sound like Bebop with that rhyme." she muses, accepting the hug.

"Heh, yeah, think I've lived here too long." I joke, "You gonna be okay?"

She released the hug and nods, "I think so. It's just that I have something to tell him."

"Yeah? What's that?" I ask.

A sweet smile, "I'm carrying our sparkling."

My jaw drops, I'm in shock. "Really?"

She nods, "I've a few weeks to decide on a form. I wanted him to help me decide."

"Congrats Tracer, I'm sure he'll be back by then. If you need anything, call me okay?"I say.

"Of course, Shark." she replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Three more weeks pass. I swing by Tracer s door and knock, the reply of Come in has me pass through the door. I freeze, rooted to the spot. Cuddled in Tracer s arms is a tiny form that is.. wait, what is it doing? The well formed breast not occupied by the little being catches my optics.

Uhm I manage to utter.

This is Charise, the sparkling I ve had within me for over a month. I m just feeding her. Tracer states.

Um? I ask, dumbfounded, staring at that breast like I will never see the likes again.

Goodness Shark, you act like you not seen such a thing before. Tracer teases.

Uh huh. I nod dumbly.

Tracer has the decency to blush. Oh. a pause, Well then, I hope it s not too overwhelming Shark. she pulls the little form away and sets her in her lap. She picks up her chest armor and snaps it into place, this covers what has me entranced, which snaps me out of it.

Primus, I m so embarrassed. I swear I didn t mean to stare sis. I profess, cuz to me she was like a sister. Even if she wasn t a triple changer. I never even thought of her in a sexual light.

It s okay, Shark. I should be careful about asking who s at the door before letting them in here. she muses.

Uhm, yeah, good idea. I quip with a smile. Oh uhm before I forget, here s those data chips you wanted.

She takes them and nods, Thanks. It ll be nice to at least show her the Father she has yet to meet in person.

He ll come home, have hope. she nods, I continue, I better get going though, patrol time with Ursa.

Safe voyage bro. she murmurs.

And so I leave, knowing full well I am going to be friendly with my shaft after patrol.

Weeks pass into months. Tracer is showing Charise around base, introducing her to all the staff. Cute little thing has taken to calling me Unkie Sharkie. I have to wonder if Smokescreen would have felt pride at his little girl giving everyone nicknames, hugging us around the legs, walking and all that. I sure feel it, and she s not even my child.

More months pass. Charise is officially of adult size though still living with Tracer. I feel so bad for them. Smokescreen has been absent for so long now. Him and Barracuda had gone missing from the mission. The others had come home badly hurt with a story that sent chills down the cerebral spine assembly. Maybe Tracer had been right back when she said she couldn t feel him. He could be dead. So could Barracuda. For me it was hard too. My sister was trying so hard to hide her pain. Coupled with losing her spark mate she had lost a friend in Barracuda. They had been close.

Again with that kissing game the Commander makes us do. As much of a thrill it was the first time for me, my spark just wasn t in it. But I had to cuz it made the Commander happy and the distraction would be good for the spark. So here I sit, dreading being here. Kiss one comes early. It s just like kiss three from last year. Has to be the same femme. This femme gets me out of the dreads by the time she s done. Nearly five minutes pass and the next kiss, well, it s on the cheek. Short, sweet, innocent. I wonder if this is my niece Charise giving me the affectionate cheek kiss she gives to mechs she likes. Its kiss three that snaps me out of my thoughts of Charise. A lot like number two from last year. Firm, soft, but with more lip action and a hint of tongue. A faint scent of cyber estress comes off her. Couple that will miss first kiss, I m aroused. She s gone after her time is nearly over. Thank Primus for that.

I became familiar with my shaft once I m able to get back to my room. Knowing what pressure is needed and where helps me through a surge. Followed by two more, spaced out enough I recover between each. Tired, I lay back on the recharge berth, shaft retracting. I allow my body to slip into recharge.

A knock jerks me out of my dreamless slumber. I ve only rested a couple hours according to my internal chronometer. Another knock, then Shark? Can I come in? Tracer s voice filters in.

The rest is at: cartoon. adultfanfiction. net slash story. php?no equals sign 600092677


	4. Chapter 4

Some more time passes, at least a month but not two, there had been rumors going around that the missing Smokescreen and Barracuda were found. Currently recovering on some far flung Bot outpost. Rumors typically are just that, so I don't give it more notice than I would a fly perched on my steering wheel.

At the end of the month things between Tracer and I were less awkward and more like it was before that night she needed my help.

Couple weeks later I'm working on putting in the aquarium that has been waiting on materials and my free time to make it come together.

The doors opens without a knock, "Shark, we need to talk."

I slam the hammer into my thumb from shock, give a yelp of pain, I turn and there is Smokescreen. 'I'm a dead mech.' I think to myself, examining my injured thumb.

"I know what happened between you and Tracer." he says.

'Oh yea, I'm a dead mech.' I think.

He waits to see if I'll reply, but I don't. He steps toward me. I cannot look at him, fearing what I'll see. But his words bear no malice or anger as he claps his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for respecting our bond, Shark. For respecting my mate. For being a friend. If it had been any other mech with her, I don't think they would have showed the restraint you exhibited." he says.

Now I look at him to see he's smiling. I nod a little, replying softly, "It was a difficult moment for so many reasons, but I assure you it won't happen again, Smokescreen."

He looks a bit surprised, but nods, "Glad it's settled then. Have fun with your project."

He leaves after that. I go to repair bay to have my thumb checked. I stop at the door as I see Ratchet examining Barracuda's internals. The medic obviously was here ahead of schedule for that time of year. He looks up, "Need something Shark?"

"Uhm.. yea.. but I can wait." I reply. I can see Barracuda is offline since her optics are powered down and hear the slow regular movement of air from the capacitors that regulate internal temperature. "How is she?" I ask.

"Better. Smokescreen had to fill me in on all the details since she arrived unconscious. Apparently the care at the outpost wasn't up to dealing with her injuries." Ratchet replies.

"Sounds bad." I tell him, staying where I am since I respected Barracuda's privacy when it came to what was inside her.

Ratchet states as he works, "It was. Smokescreen is being a bit tight lipped about his involvement but also oddly humble. Maybe Tracer knows more or can get it out of him. But for now she'll remain unconscious until I'm 100% sure I got all of her physical injuries taken care of.." he pauses, "Which reminds me, if you see Vixica ask her to come by."

"Yeah, sure thing doc." I say.

First Aid pops in and looks at me, "Whacked your thumb?"

"Yeah." I reply, showing it to him. Realizing he's here to support Ratchet. How they deal with so many femmes in cyber estress I have no clue.

"C'mon I'll check it over." First Aid says.

So he does, luckily nothing got broken internally. Wires were pinched so he fixed that and reshaped the dent I put in it. Then I'm sent off.

Tracer is waiting at my door with Smokescreen. "Hi, can we talk with you in private?" she asks.

"Sure." I say, opening the door and letting them go inside first, then I follow them in. Smokescreen looks at my in progress aquarium as Tracer speaks, "He wants you to know what happened on that mission." a pause as she watches Smokescreen, then furthering, "Just sit and let him talk, don't interrupt."

I nod, making a 'zipping my lips' motion with my hand in front of my mouth.

Smokescreen doesn't turn from looking at my handiwork as he begins, "Was a normal mission for the first week. Nothing out of the ordinary. We got the samples Perceptor and Wheeljack wanted. Got off planet. Then a Quintesson ship decloaks next to our shuttle and locks a tractor beam on it. We got boarded, fought back, but got overwhelmed by the number of Sharkticons. Got taken prisoner." he pauses, idly sweeping a hand over the top most section of the aquarium, "They studied each of us in turn. Asked questions. Seemed like natural curiosity. Then they showed their true intents as they tested how much pain we could take. Then how much pleasure. At least that's what we all found out after they took us out of solitary and had us in the same cell together. Barracuda.." he sighs, shakes his head, "Primus, she was seething mad and yet so vulnerable too. Out of us all she had been the most tortured. You think she was bad in Med bay? Oh that is not even how bad she truly was.. I hope to never see another Cybertronian laid so bare again in my life." he turns now, face tight, form stiff, but his optics showed empathy and sadness, "Not willingly did she let them do it. She screamed. She fought. Cried out. Wailed so long and loud she went hoarse. They made me /watch/. Made me see them remove every bit of her armor. I saw parts of her that only a lover should ever lay optics on." fists tighten as he continues, "Then they used their tentacles on her, invading her mouth, her spark chamber, her aft port, her reproductive channel. I couldn't look away or offline my optics, couldn't speak or move. They made sure of that. I witnessed it all. When they were done. They took her and I to the same cell and left us there." he looks down now, "I did what I could for her. Watched over her until she woke up a couple days later. I gave her what little energon they offered us and she told me in a hoarse whisper that if she died or lost her voice for good to tell the mechs back home she was sorry for being such a bitch and for making them feel badly."

I am a bit surprised at this, but remain silent as he continues once Tracer smiles sweetly at him.

"I told her I would anyway because I had known all along she was just protecting herself from being emotionally hurt. She made this sobbing, short laugh and told me the Quintessons took that opportunity already and only in her friends would she find comfort again. I understood and told her to rest since we may be there awhile longer and her body needed time to do self repairs. She went into rest cycle. Didn't come out of it for a couple more days. I gave her energon I'd been storing up for her from the meager rations the Quints gave us. When she finished it, she told me that she was glad I was the one to witness her fate at the Quints tentacles because she didn't think the other mechs would have showed such horror as I had. I told her I thought otherwise cuz all the mechs on the mission were more sensitive than they showed. She nodded as if accepting that, then said to me that Tracer was so blessed to have me as the mech in her life. I was floored cuz we hadn't told anyone about the bond. I asked her how she knew. She said it was hard to explain to someone who didn't have her gift. So I asked her what gift. She said she could sense things others couldn't. Explained it was like she could see a electrical and physical connection between us that made us glow. Then she paused and said she saw visions of things to come. Said a child of mine was waiting for my return. I didn't believe her until I saw Cherise when I came back." he shook his head, "Anyway, we talked for a bit more then she rested again. When she awoke ,she seemed anxious, even torn. I could tell why, the smell of cyber estress was just becoming noticeable. She said she thought the Quints knew she'd be in heat and wanted to see how a mech would react as well as how she would. Then with determination in her voice she said no matter if she begged, asked, coerced, tempted, or outright molested me that I shouldn't succumb. She needed me to be strong, to resist temptation. Not just for Tracer and our child. Not just for her either. But for the mech that would call her his own bond mate. I was so touched that I swore I'd resist. Then I offered a solution to tend to her needs. She listened. Then out of respect I went as far as I could from her in the cell. Shut off my audio and optics, then waited. I figured an hour would ample time enough. When I checked, she was resting. She had to do it more than once. But she was so weak she couldn't do it for long and it hurt her to move." he pauses, watching me to see my reaction, "Eventually the Quints freed us. We discovered we were the last two to be let go. They teleported us to that outpost. Those mechs were able to stabilize Barracuda but that was it. None of them were actual medics. Took awhile to get a shuttle out to get us. The trip over she took my hand and whispered if I thought a mech would want her after all she'd done and said. I told her yes I did and knew the mech that felt for her. She asked who. I just told her to listen to her spark and it would be revealed."

I stared at him. He grinned and told me, "Take it slow with her Shark. She's emotionally fragile, mentally torn, and all I all vulnerable. She won't let you in quickly, but it will happen."

Tracer nodes, "I agree. As much of a defensive type as she's been over the years. I believe she was only doing it to figure out who was less rebuked, less put off by it."

Smokescreen mm hmms, "And that would be you."

I stare at them both, and in a small amount I hate them for being right.

"We'll get out of here so you can work, Shark." Tracer says, then takes Smokescreen's hand and departs.

I ran into Vixica and told her to go see Ratchet the next day. I heard that Vixica was there a day talking with Barracuda, but no one knew what about. The medics were working on Barracuda for days, taking 12 hour shifts. It was rare for such a long period of time to pass. What I was told by Smokescreen was seriously bad and I didn't expect any sort of speedy recovery physically, let alone mentally.. Primus only knew about emotionally.


	5. Chapter 5

The aquarium was done, a coral reef placed in it, ocean water was already circulating in via pumps to the outside of the base. I had added fish and was feeding them, which meant I was standing on a step stool and vending over the edge to get the food spread evenly. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

Door opens and in steps Barracuda who I certainly didn't expect up and around. I'm so caught off guard I lose my balance off my rather precarious position and end up dunking half my body in the water. When I manage to pull myself out, what I hear has me gaping at Barracuda. She was giggling!

"Uhm.." I say, "..welcome to the Shark Dunk Tank?"

Barracuda full on laughs now, trying to stifle it in with her hands and failing miserably.

I get off the stool, "Next week watch for me starring in Tanks of Mishaps."

She manages to chortle out, 'S-Stop.. stop.. no more jokes nod, looking down at the mess of fish food and seaweed sticking against my chest. "So.. what brings you by?"

Recovering a bit from her fit of laughter, smiling warmly at me, Barracuda says, "Well, I was wondering if you weren't busy if we could go out to Point No Point and talk?"

That has me pause a moment, "I'm no busy, but I am curious as to why out there?"

"Because Shark I want us to talk in private. And I like it there." She explains, "The sun would be setting and it brings me a sense of peace."

Frankly I'm a little surprised, but considering what Smokescreen told me earlier.. well, I'll have to see where she's going with this request. "Okay. Are you medically cleared to do that now?"

She pauses, "Well no." a slight frown, "But how about we go to the holo room and set it up for location and time?"

I nod, "Sounds good. After you."

So we head over to the holo room, she sets it up and we step into a simulated Point No Point near dusk. It's quite real, the sounds, the smell, even the feel of a slight fog rolling in.

She sits near the edge of the water and pats the spot next to her. "Sit."

I do as asked, trying to looked relaxed even if I'm nervous.

"I suspect Smokescreen told you what happened?" she asks.

I nod, "Yeah, he did."

"he's a good mech, treated me in a way I didn't expect. A polar opposite to how the Quints treated us." She says.

I nod, but say nothing. Barracuda continues, "From what Tracer told me, you showed a side of yourself that surprised her. Yet, she was impressed too." She glances at me.

"Oh?" I ask, not liking where this may go.

"She told me what happened between you two when she was in cyber estress."

That makes me wince, I cannot look at her now as I say, "She needed my help cuz she trusted me."

Barracuda nods, "She trusts you more than you will ever know. Has for a long time." A little smile, "If not for Smokescreen stepping up and sweeping her off her feet, I think perhaps she would have been your bond mate."

I snap my head toward her to stare at her in shock, a shake of my head, "I don't think of tracer that way. Even now I don't. I care for her, but just.. I don't know.. I guess our sparks don't synch in that way."

She smiles and says, "I know." Sounding a bit mysterious there.

Not knowing what to say to that I look at the holo ocean. We sit there quietly for several minutes.

"Shark?" Barracuda asks softly.

I turn my head toward her, optics having to adjust to her very close proximity which becomes even closer as she gives me this soft, hesitant kiss. It's then I realize kiss number one that first year of kiss a stranger was her.

Barracuda remains close, staring into my optics like she was looking for something. I lick my lips, looking right back and realizing that my spark is fluttering. My circuits are surging to life in a way I'm surprised by since of all the femmes I've known in this new life, and even in my old one, none made me feel like this. She cups my face with her hands, holding me there so lightly. I cannot move because I simply don't want to as she closes the gap and kisses me again. More assured and firm are those lips upon mine. For a short moment I take it in, then join in by kiss back. That causes a slight tilt of her head so our lips join more firmly still. Her mouth opening a little bit at a time as the kiss evolves. In the back of my head there's that nagging voice of 'it's a dream'. I hate that voice! Nuisance of self doubt!

Barracuda pulls back just a bit, one hand on my chest now, one on my face, she whispers, "Do you feel your spark, Shark?"

I nod, whispering, "Yes."

"Listen to it. Tell me what it says." She says.

I honestly never had purposefully paid attention to my spark until that fluttering happened. "I'll try, but I'm not sure how." I admit.

"Close your optics, turn off all your thoughts, all physical sensation, then when you feel the warmth of your spark and hear the whisper you'll know."

"Okay." I tell her, optics off first, physical sensation next, then quieting my thoughts. It takes a few minutes but I get there. And by the pit I feel warmth. Then I hear the whisper. Faint at first. But as I really tune into it, it becomes louder. I'm so shocked by what it says that all that I had shut down powers back on. I stare at her. "My spark said 'she's the half to make you whole.'"

Barracuda smiles warmly, "Mind said that about you, Shark."

Before we could continue, my radio goes off, "Shark, you are needed at launch tube one."

Barracuda hmms a little, "We'll talk more later."

I get up and smile down at her. "Yes, we will."

We talked as I had the free time to do so over the course of the next few weeks. At times such talks were disrupted by my radio going off or on or more of the other base staff. One disruption was the tap guardian Bebop, who I like just fine, but at times was just out there with his speech - out there as in rapped.. constantly. Unlike his inspiration – humans that were rappers- he wasn't given to violent rap or rap that discussed females in a bad way. So when he walks up and** doesn't** rap, you know he's being serious about something. Taking me off to another room, he begins, "Shark, you are like a brother to me, so I wanted to talk to you about something."

I nod, "Sure thing, beat box poet."

Bebop grins a bit, then gets this really scary serious look on his face. "My girls," he begins, "I feel like we aren't connecting like Soundwave does with his boys."

The way he says it is all concern, like a protector should sound I reason, "I hear you there, something going on between them."

Bebop nods, whispering, "I got to get that connection. I cannot be a good guardian if I don't know how they are doing in battles."

"Well Bebop, only thing I know to suggest is some sort of spark bond." I tell him, "Maybe the docs will know for sure."

Bebop gives me a big grin and slaps me on the back." Righteous suggestion. Thank you."

I cuff him slightly in the shoulder, "What's a brother for eh?"

Bebop nods, "I'll go talk with the docs. Chat later."

"All right." I say and watch him head off.

Bebop was excited and a bit scared as he waited for the cassettes to return from a routine patrol. His talk with Shark had emboldened him, Still though, he wasn't sure how they would take it. The door to their shared room opened and in the four entered. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that they were unscathed. He been thinking on what to say as he sat upon his berth. Now he just had to say it. The four picked up on his silence as they jumped or climbed up onto the berth.

"Something wrong?" Vixica asked.

Naturally she would, the vixen was a robophyscologist and a darn good at it too. As usual she sat just off his hip, paws coming to rest on his thigh. Ursa Thylar lumbered up onto his lower leg and laid down. Austera laid down by his knee, head resting upon it. Struthia plopped herself squarely in between the two, taking a spot high up on the lower leg, nearly on the knee. He smiled at them, giving Vixica a reassuring stroke on her back.

"Nothing wrong. Just I got something to say," he explains.

"Go on." Vixica urged.

"I've been your guardian for some years now. I've watched you all develop you skills and learn about yourselves as well as each other." He paused, seeing them raptly listening. He touched a hand to his chest, his spark already anticipating what he wanted, "You have shown me great loyalty, devotion, and even affection. I am so honored to be your guardian. But I feel I am not doing enough."

This met with three of them speaking over each other until Struthia squawked over them all, "Let him finish!"

The three were stunned into silence by this. The ostrich rarely spoke.

Bebop favored her with a smile, fingers curling against his chest to trigger the compartment to open, "I think you all notice how close Soundwave is with his tapes. I want the same with you four. I need to know that you are safe or if you need help." His chest folded back, spark chamber opening, the cool blue sphere exposed to their sight, "I wish you to merge just enough with my spark so I can be the best guardian I can be. Think about it." Then he laid back flat on the berth, allowing his spark to resettle into the chamber.

Struthia moved first, perching just on the edge of his open chest toward the shoulder. Austera was next, taking a lower corner of this chest. Ursa was right on her hooves, taking the other corner. Vixica leapt up to take the other upper corner. "Decided already?" he asks. They exchange glances between each other and as one they nod Each one opening their own chests and spark chambers. Bebop felt even more honored, then pushed his spark up as far as he could. Each of the tapes moved in as close as they could then touched their spark to his. The sensation was awe inspiring. He kept the connection with them until he had a connection with all four and they with him as well as each other. Then his spark resettled and he sighed a soft. "Rest."

It was a few days later when I saw Bebop again. He was practically glowing – seriously you could visually see it.

"Shark you old salt you!" he yells with a grin, he gives me a hug that rivals some from Cons that meant to crush me to death.

"Oof! Easy! Why you so hug crazy all the sudden?" I ask.

Bebop released me and keeps on grinning, "My girls influence. I did it, Shark, did a partial spark bond with all four of them at once."

"All four of them at once." I repeat, "Okay, so its them that just hugged me not you?"

"All of us just hugged you in appreciation cuz you my main mech are a clever fish bot." Bebop states.

I smile a hint, "Not been called fish bot in ages." Then I offer him a hand, "Congrats on that connection."

He takes my hand above the wrist, releases, slides the flat of his palm against mine, then bumps a loose fist against my hand. "Thank you. Check you later."

I nod and smile a bit more, that mech is way too up to date on his human hand shakes.


	6. Chapter 6

So its a few weeks later, Barracuda and I are still talking and getting to know each other. Sometimes she kisses me during such conversation. It's a bit of a relief to talk so honestly and earnestly with someone else.

This particular day she and I are walking along, talking about where to go once the docs give her full medical release. The Hydrobots walk around the corner, all offer a smile and nod. Once the five of them are out of audio range I note to Barracuda, "You saw that glow around them?"

"Mm hmm."

"Who you suppose the lucky mechs are?" I ask, knowing full well by now her gift – which was psychic in nature - would tell her.

She pauses, gasps loudly and looks shocked, "I.. know.. but I don't dark speak it."

"Wild guess here," I offer in a whisper, "but would it involve other underwater capable types." She nods and it's all I need to know, "Slag." I sigh, That's gonna get everyone on their guard."

"I will have to get near them to know for sure how they are dealing with the connection." She murmurs.

I mm softly, then tell her, "I got your back, Cuda, just wait a little while til your cleared for duty."

She nods in agreement.

Finally the day for Barracuda's full duty clearance came. But only after the docs did a long examination. When she comes out, her firm tone tells me she will not be swayed, "Let's find the Seacons."

So we go out though the launch tubes into the Puget Sound and from there to the Pacific Ocean. Barracuda seems to know exactly where to go as her path is so direct. It's a few hours before she stops engines and drifts. I do the same. The 'ping' on my sonar shows where they are at and if they are heading towards us. Thankfully it's not directly at us, but more of a pass off to our left.

Barracuda is silent for a long time as they disappear off my radar and sonar pick ups. Then finally she says, "They are confused by the connection they now share with the Hydrobots individually as well as a whole."

"A whole?" I ask.

"Combiners share a unique connection because they need to be able to communicate in the merged form" Barracuda explains, "With each of them coupled up, there's an even more unique connection between not only the couples themselves, but their merged gestalt selves as well."

I hmm softly as we turn back toward base, then ask, "So do we keep this to ourselves?"

A little laugh from Cuda before she states, "Oh we don't need to bother, the Seacons will be visiting our base soon."

"Oh boy." I murmur.

She was right. The Seacons did shot up specifically asking audience with the Commander and the Hydrobots. The base was just buzzing with chatter as we all waited by the door. Depth snuck in, being able to do so by just becoming a puddle of liquid metal. Shadow was listening to what Depth was relaying then telling us. Makes me wonder how many personal conversations and private moments were overheard or spied upon by our resident alien robots. Magmorta looked perturbed at her fellow aliens, but they just ignored her issues and did what they wanted to anyway.

Cuda whispers to me, "I think they do it to understand us better than to be nosy."

"You think instead of know?" I murmur back.

"Their alien minds are hard to read at times." She explains.

So we all stood there, hanging on Shadow's every wood. Then when he said they were don't talking we all scattered.

The Commanders voice emitted from the base speakers, "Hydrobase staff, the Seacons will be staying here as our guests for a couple weeks. Please treat them as welcomed visitors. Any issues with this, please address it to me in person. Thank you."

Two weeks pass, then two more. The Seacons stay way past the time that the commander said they would. So of course the announcement that the Seacons are staying on as staff causes new buzz in the base. It takes two months for us all to get comfortable with them being around.

It's that kissing a stranger time again. So here I am, third time in the chair, wondering how many it will be this year. In 19.5 minutes I have my answer. I expected three possibly four. But when I get 13, I was stunned!

I expected Tracer, Barracuda, Charise and Magmorta. But not all the Hydrobots and the cassettes! Was I suddenly a femme magnet here or was it because it was nearing cyber-estress time for nearly every femme? One way to figure that out – wait. Another – ask. So for the cassettes I ask Bebop why his girls would 'kiss' me. He tells me it was a thank you for my suggestion on them getting connected via spark merge. Magmorta, I talk with her. She just smiles and tells me it was 'for the thrill'. The Hydrobots, I'll wait on this to see if it's the estress. Same with Tracer and Charise. I don't have to ask Cuda, s he just tells me and lets me know it was up to me if I was leaving with the other single mechs.

Going to the showers typically is a ritual intended for sea salt removal as well as other stuff from the exterior and interior surfaces. Usually it's not occupied so you can just take your time. Today though, the showers were abnormally occupied. The Seacons were gathered together in one grouping, showering and talking. The other group consisted of Smokescreen and Bebop inside the shower area and outside it chatting with them over the partition wall was Depth and Shadow. Topic? What to do when asked to leave by the commander. I sidle over to the Bot side just enough to be included in that while listening in on the Seacons as well they too were discussing the exact same subject.

I turn on the shower in front of me, amazed at this one subject the two sides are sharing and yet talking about it separately.

"Awfully quiet there Shark." Depth pipes up rather loudly.

"Thinking." I reply.

"About?" he pries.

I laugh, then yell for all of them to hear, "How utterly divided we are still and the Seacons have lived here nearly a year. Plus the fact that we are obviously all trying to come to grips with if leaving is a wise choice or if staying is.. just makes it that division even more ludicrous." All of them just shut up and stared at me. So I continue, "You are all over thinking and over discussing it. You got to just relax , let your mind go blank, and listen to your spark. It'll tell you what the choice is for you."

Depth is the first to speak, "And yours told you what?"

I pause a moment, turning to face him, "Oh I'm staying. Can't be the only single Cybertronian in this room."

"Bout slagging time." Depth chortles.

I give Depth a sharp toothed smile, "I find you hiding in my space when it happens, I'll be adding your reproductive containment unit in that collection of yours. Got me?"

Depth laughs, giving me a thumbs up, "Sure, kid, sure. No problem." He turns to Shadow, "C'mon ya virgin, let's go pester the ladies."

So they left and Smokescreen says, "You got platinum ones there, Shark."

There's a chorus of chuckles from the Seacons.

"Nerves of steel," Bebop chimes in, "steady at the wheel."

"And wise words all around." Snapper points out.


	7. Chapter 7

So the day came. The resident alien robots - Depth, Shadow and Magmorta- take off for the week. Charise does as well, heading to Cybertron for her schooling. The rest of us remain behind. Bebop remaining surprises me a little. But I suppose he's doing it to support his girls.

Everyone splits off. Leaving me waiting here for Barracuda to come back from a brief tour around the ocean base. She steps out of the receiving tube and smiles to me, "Join me in the showers?"

I nod, "Sure." Taking her hand as we take the sort walk there.

She releases my hand as she walks in first to set up the shower. "I'm a little nervous and scared, but happy too." she admits to me.

"Same here. But if feels right." I tell her, stepping close as water spatters against her front, "We can always stop or slow down if.."

She turns her head toward me and says over her shoulder, "I know."

I get a sponge, wet it down and begin to wipe down her back, leaning closer I kiss the side of her neck, moving the sponge over her back. She shivers slightly as she cleans off her front. I press my lips firmer to her neck, working them there as I move the sponge around and down. Rewetting and squeezing it out, rewetting again to go back to cleaning. Cuda shifts back against me, shivering again. A soft little moan escaping her. I spend minutes getting her back clean while paying plenty of attention to that erogenous spot in her neck. I pull back to tell her, "All clean back here. Why not turn around?"

The rest is at: cartoon. adultfanfiction. net slash story. php?no equals sign 600092677


	8. Chapter 8

Barracuda and I told Tracer and Smokescreen the good news then got some tips on parenting off of them. Wasn t long before everyone in the base knew. I suspect Depth or Shadow were in on that. Admittedly deciding on alt modes and names for our twins was easier than expected. Waiting on the building of their bodies was tolerable enough. It was the watching how the medics moved the fledgling sparks from Barracuda to their bodies that had me nervous and anxious. Cuda was much calmer and collected, so trusting of the medics work that I was thankful for our connection. When our twins sparks took hold in their bodies the optics lit up on each, I was a proud Father. We got to take them home once the medics were sure all was well. I told Cuda that night that we had been blessed.

Time passes. The twins grow in stages. Cuda and I do all we can to teach them as well as just love them. Around their first birthday new occupants arrive in our base. Several of the Servabots come to live with us while Prime and their leader Tetra Reris are having talks on a unified army. Wasn t too long after they had settled in that Bebop pulled me aside with that serious look he got when discussing his tapes and getting close to them.

I think I got a problem. he tells me.

Okay, tell what that is. I reply.

Well, there s this totally rocking Servabot I want to get to know better. But I m not sure if my girls want to share me. he states.

I glance around, leaned close and whispered, You realize they already know by now anyway right? Listen, just let them come to you about it and hear them out. I think you may find your girls are accommodating.

Bebop nods, Yeah.. that makes sense. Thanks fish bot.

Right on cue, up walks Vixica who brushes against his leg and saunters away a distance before Bebop turns to follow her. I have a feeling his life is about to get a bit more complex.

Bebop was revisiting that feeling of nervous fear and excitement. The four were looking at him, waiting for him to say it. I would like your blessing, you permission, to seek a relationship with a Servabot.

Vixica spoke, the voice for all the tapes, You deserve to be happy Bebop, of course you have our blessing.

Thank you. Bebop smiles.

May we have the same blessing? Struthia asks.

Bebop was surprised but replies, You have it, I cannot be selfish and keep you for myself.

Now he wonders who they had their optics on! Whoever they were, they were keeping him clueless.  
-

The twins first birthday was approaching, which meant two things well three actually. First the annual kiss a stranger. Second, missions for single mechs for when the femmes were in cyber estress. And of course the birthdays to celebrate. I was full of mixed emotions and Cuda admitted she was too. The commander relaxed on who should participate in kiss a stranger considering how many couples existed in our base. So it was more of a voluntary thing. I decide I was out of that for good. It would just complicate things. Cuda didn t take part either. Though when cyber estress came around I got the full brunt realization of how it felt from my link connection to Cuda. She was torn between being my loving mate and her duty as a Mother. My solution was to involve a temporary guardian. The form that took came from a rather unexpected source. Forge was the eldest of the Servabots that was living in our base. She was happy to take the twins off our hands for the week. Considering she had risen children of her own in the past she was certainly qualified. Alone at last, with no worries, I could focus on my bond mate.

Seven days isn t a lot of time in the perspective of a Cybertronian life time. But they were crammed full with cuddling, kissing, talking, and love making. The night of day seven we were resting on the berth, just talking and kissing. The chime at the door took us both by surprise. Cuda stared down at me as the voice of Tracer came after the chime Can we come?

Uh sure, if you don t mind we are a bit indecent. I replied, earning a soft flick from Cuda.

The door opened, there was a nearly simultaneous moan from the two figures of Tracer and Smokescreen. The latter found his voice first, leading Tracer further in, Weren t kidding about indecent.

True Cuda and I were armor free in the important places, so that was indecent enough. There was silence as they stood near the berth, then he nudged Tracer, This was your idea.

Tracer snapped out of staring at us and smile, Yes, I know but you agreed to it.

So what s this idea? I asked, noting that now there were two new scents in the room that was mixing with our own.

I we.. Tracer began, looking flustered.

Cuda gasped, Oh my..

Tracer blushed, Smokescreen coughed, I stared at Cuda at what she projected over the link.

Woah.. really? I asked, Cuda flushed and nodded.

Tracer was already removing her armor, I wanted this since before you two mated.

Smokescreen added, And I since

Cuda smiled at him, I know don t have to say it.

I got the idea though, the mech hadn t been totally immune to her nude form while it was tortured and used by the Quints. Tracer sat down next to us, nude and so lovely. I really was struck by that... she was beautiful. What do you think about us sharing together? she asks.

Smokescreen removed his pelvic armor, then sat behind and to the side of Cuda. Cuda and I had a link discussion and as one said, We d like that.

Good. Tracer purred, I m just burning for those fingers Shark.

Cuda smiled at that as she pushed off of me. I shifted myself toward the head of the berth so I could adjust it. Giving both the foot and head of it an angle with a press of a button. Tracer waited while I did so, then climbed up to take her spot with her back toward my chest.

I want to watch them don t you? she asked, sliding her legs along the outside of mine.

Wouldn t miss it. I admitted.

The rest is at: cartoon. adultfanfiction. net slash story. php?no equals sign 600092677


	9. Chapter 9

It was months later Bebop would get an answer as to whom his girls had their optics on. Hiphop had finally conceded to come to his room. Little did he know that his tapes were in there with company. His connection with them hadn t even hinted at what he was seeing.

Hiphop whispered, I didn t know you were so kinky.

Bebop was stunned, each tape was cuddled up with a mech. The conversation died upon their arrival. I m not. he managed to reply.

She hmmed, Well, still, they look very sweet together and in love too.

Bebop could only nod, I gotta sit down.

Chainclaw chucked softly, the Pretender had Ursa Thylar curled in his lap and draped over his torso, the shell next to him resting there quietly. Vixica nuzzled at Ravage s shoulder as they leaned against each other. Austera and Struthia were cuddled with Rewind and Eject. Bebop figured it could have been worse as this was their first date ever.

Hiphop sat down close to him, They must trust you deeply to be here with potential mates. she whispered. The conversation that had died stirred back to life moments before this was said.

Yeah. Bebop agreed.

And you must love them not to be too upset about it. she stated.

Bebop nodded, Yeah.

Hiphop cuddled against him, Then I want to know that sort of trust and love.

Bebop smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The conversation died briefly, but picked up again as the two kissed.

The rest is at: cartoon. adultfanfiction. net slash story. php?no equals sign 600092677


End file.
